


Новая сказка на старый лад

by Bathilda



Series: Истории-малышки [7]
Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: F/M, АУ, драма, романтика, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Необычная девушка Катя помогает Андрею Жданову добиться успеха «Зималетто», а когда он осознает, что любит ее, все летит в тар-тарары. Звучит знакомо? Нет, это не НРК, это сказка НРК на новый лад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая сказка на старый лад

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: увы, нет. Тапки приветствуются  
> Жанр: сказка, romance, флафф, мини. Косвенный кроссовер с рядом фильмов и произведений, т.е. чужие, нагло спертые идеи.  
> Размещение на других ресурсах: нельзя.

 

– 1 –

Припарковаться было решительно негде. Андрей полчаса кружил вокруг банка, громко и матерно высказывая свое отношение и к банку, который, строя новое здание центрального отделения в узком переулке старого московского района, не позаботился о парковке, и к автомобилистам, которые заставили переулок своими корытами так, что по нему едва можно было проехать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы найти место для парковки. В конце концов он припарковался в соседнем переулке и пошел к банку пешком. С одной стороны, эта прогулка позволила ему остыть и взять себя в руки. С другой – если бы он быстро и удобно припарковался, у него не было бы причин злиться и едва ли не километр топать до нужного ему здания. Форменное безобразие!

В «Роспромбанк» Андрей зашел все еще раздраженным, а вышел – час спустя – злым как собака. «Зималетто» сотрудничало с этим банком уже много лет, отец Андрея и президент «Роспромбанка» Прохор Семенович Силантьев давно дружили, и лишь поэтому Андрею предоставили еще одну отсрочку выплаты кредита. Понадобилось привлечь самого Силантьева, чтобы этого добиться. При этом ему дали понять, что, во-первых, больше ему таких поблажек делать не будут – бизнес есть бизнес (судя по всему, Силантьев дал на этот счет четкие указания), во-вторых, с ним обращались (неявно, конечно, но мысли сотрудников кредитного отдела были написаны у них на лбу) как с неудачником. «При Павле Олеговиче такого не было», «Павел Олегович всегда вовремя расплачивался по кредитам», «Павел Олегович никогда не брал такие суммы». Ну да, конечно, и расплачивался, и не брал, и именно поэтому Модный дом «Зималлето» еще не вышел на европейский рынок, хотя мог бы (несколько магазинов в Восточной Европе не в счет). Зато Андрей, с его планами по расширению производства и развитию компании, получает сплошные плюхи: отец в нем сомневается, Воропаев постоянно ставит палки в колеса, Кира его не понимает, поставщики с каждым днем все больше и больше наглеют, и даже лучший друг Ромка осторожно высказывается в том духе, что, мол, может лучше притормозить с расширением. В общем, куда ни кинь всюду сплошная гадость.

Кстати о гадости – Андрей не успел дойти до конца переулка, как вдруг с еще минуту назад ясного неба хлынул дождь. Даже не дождь – ливень, сплошная серая стена воды. Мгновенно ослепший и дезориентированный Андрей, поняв, что пока он добежит до машины, промокнет до нитки, быстро юркнул в ближайший магазин. По крайней мере, ему показалось, что это магазин. Однако оказавшись внутри – над головой тихо звякнул колокольчик – Андрей рассудил, что если это и магазин, то очень странный, а это о многом говорило, поскольку различных магазинов, салонов, бутиков и лавок Андрей в своей жизни повидал немало, и некоторые из них выглядели так, словно их владельцем был Безумный Шляпник.

Вроде бы, ничего шокирующего или чуднóго в этом конкретном магазинчике не было, но все равно у Андрея с первой же секунды возникло ощущение, что что-то в нем не так. Просто он не мог определить, что именно. Андрей тоскливо посмотрел в большое высокое окно справа от входа, убедился, что начавшийся минуту назад дождь не собирается кончаться, и решил получше оглядеться. У стены напротив двери располагалась деревянная кассовая стойка, за которой никого не было, как, впрочем, и во всем помещении. «Заходи кто хочет, бери что хочешь», – фыркнув, подумал Андрей. На полках за кассой сидели куклы – не детские пупсы, а фарфоровые (во всяком случае, так показалось Андрею), в старинных платьях, в шляпках и с сумочками. Компанию им составлял хрустальный шар с замком внутри, один из тех, что надо перевернуть, и над замком пойдет снег, две вазочки, изящный изогнутый подсвечник, несколько книг и  пара чайных чашек (вполне возможно, веджвудского фарфора).

На длинном резном деревянном столике у окна был разложен самый необычный ассортимент товаров, который Андрей когда-либо встречал в своей жизни: игральные карты и карты Таро, бусы, свечи, веера, серебряные чайные ложки, зеркальца, шкатулки, шпильки и швейные булавки. Андрей пожалел, что не удосужился прочитать название, ему было страшно любопытно, чем же все-таки в нем торгуют. Пока что у него было только одно предположение – это лавка старьевщика, она же сбыт утиля. По правой стене стоял большой застекленный шкаф, в одной половине которого стояли книги, с виду старинные, в другой висело оружие – не то мечи, не то сабли, Андрей в этом не разбирался. За шкафом располагалась полуоткрытая деревянная дверь, над которой висела табличка «Антиквариат». «Да неужели? – мысленно хмыкнул Андрей. – Никогда бы не подумал». Справа от кассовой стойки, в самом углу, была другая дверь, с гораздо более занимательной надписью: «Магия». «А магазин, должно быть, называется “Желтый дом”». У стены слева от входа стояло несколько манекенов, одетых в почти такую же одежду, какая была на куклах, – платья со шлейфами, оборками и кружевами, в кокетливых шляпках и с ридикюлями. Возле крайнего манекена стояли высокие напольные часы с маятником.

Перед резным столом стояла пара таких же резных стульев, в центре комнаты – диван и пара мягких кресел с бежево-розовой обивкой, а за спинкой дивана – низкая стеклянная витрина. Андрей подошел к ней, чтобы разглядеть, что лежало внутри. Одни карманные серебряные часы, запонки, несколько подвесок, монеты – тоже, надо полагать, старинные, – и еще какие-то штуки, которые Андрей даже не опознал. Он как раз наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть нечто, больше всего похожее на стилет, когда позади него раздался голос:

– Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

От неожиданности Андрей вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Вот! Он чувствовал, что с этим магазином что-то не так. Стоявшая перед ним Особа (другого слова Андрей не нашел) определенно была этим самым «не так». Она была женского пола, но назвать ее женщиной было нельзя, уж Андрей-то, выросший в мире моды и красоты, это точно знал. Убогая старушечья юбка в пол цвета дорожной московской грязи, терракотовый плюшевый пиджак, блузка с рюшами и камеей у шеи – Милко, дизайнера «Зималетто», хватил бы Кондратий при виде такой «красоты». Круглые очки наталкивали на мысль о том, что Особа – горячая поклонница Гарри Поттера. Собранные в пучок мышиного цвета зализанные волосы не навевали вообще никаких мыслей.

– Нет, спасибо, я как-нибудь сам справлюсь, – преувеличенно вежливо отозвался Андрей и сделал туманный жест рукой.

– Если нужна будет помощь – я всегда к вашим услугам, – насмешливо улыбнулась Особа, продемонстрировав брекеты на зубах, и встала за кассовую стойку.

Андрей всегда твердо верил в то, что по одежке встречают, а по уму провожают (и то не всегда), а потому не сомневался, что дела магазина едва ли идут хорошо – с такой-то продавщицей.

– Эти часы принадлежали Савве Морозову, известному купцу и меценату, – сказала Особа, когда Андрей вновь склонился над витриной, и он опять едва не вздрогнул: откуда она узнала, что он смотрит на часы? Камеры у них тут, что ли, везде. – Они будут отличным подарком серьезному мужчине-предпринимателю в годах. Впрочем, если вас интересует что-то другое, в зале «Антиквариат» у нас большой выбор.

У отца Андрея и правда скоро должен был быть юбилей, но до сегодняшнего дня Андрей и не вспоминал о том, что уже пора озаботиться поисками подходящего подарка. И Павла Жданова вполне можно было охарактеризовать как «серьезного мужчину-предпринимателя в годах». Подивившись случайной прозорливости Особы, Андрей повернулся и сказал, не трудясь скрыть сарказм:

– А если мне нужны куклы Вуду и «Некрономикон», то мне в зал «Магия»?

– Именно, – без тени улыбки подтвердила Особа. – Впрочем, боюсь, таких вещей в нашем салоне нет и никогда не будет. Однако вы не интересуетесь ничем подобным, так?

– Я с детства не верю в сказки, – буркнул Андрей и, поражаясь своей импульсивности, выпалил: – Я беру эти часы. Сколько?

Цена была несколько выше, чем Андрей ожидал, тем более, что в нынешних обстоятельствах лишние траты ему были совсем ни к чему, но все же не настолько высокой, чтобы он не мог себе их позволить.

– Позвольте сделать вам подарок от заведения, – сказала Особа, когда Андрей расплатился и взял пакет (в розовую и яблочно-зеленую полоску, украшенный бантом, который Андрей намеревался выбросить, как только выйдет отсюда – не дарить же его отцу)  с часами.

– Если вам этого так хочется, – бросил Андрей, удивляясь своей недоброжелательности. В конце концов, Особа, конечно, была странной, но на сумасшедшую не похожа, и она не сделала ему ничего плохого. Да и сам магазин был не так уж плох. И чего он так завелся?

– Дайте вашу правую руку.

– Зачем? – подозрительно спросил Андрей.

– Не бойтесь, я не кусаюсь.

Андрей некоторое время с подозрением смотрел на Особу, которая отвечала ему невозмутимым взглядом, и, решившись, протянул ей руку. У Особы оказались теплые руки и сильные пальцы.

– Я вам погадаю, – произнесла она, и Андрей отдернул руку как от огня.

– Это не больно, – успокаивающе сказала Особа.

Андрей гневно посмотрел на нее, не веря своим ушам.

– Вы ненормальная, – заявил он. – Всего доброго.

И, резко развернувшись на каблуках, направился к выходу.

– На вашем месте я поставила бы все на красное, – сказала ему в спину Особа.

– Я не играю в азартные игры, – не оборачиваясь, ответил Андрей и вышел из магазина, с трудом подавив желание хлопнуть дверью.

Дождь не только уже закончился – создавалось такое впечатление, что его и не было: тротуары сухие, а почти осеннее солнце жарит совсем по-летнему. Правда, Андрей этого не заметил, он был слишком занят тем, что злился.

* * *

Отцу подарок понравился. Андрей даже не ожидал, что часы настолько ему понравятся, и помянул добрым словом Особу. Ну, странная, но с кем не бывает? Ну хотела погадать – так это у магазина фишка такая. Завлекалочка. Не слишком грамотный (хотя кто знает…) маркетинговый ход. Чем предсказание судьбы хуже беспроигрышных лотерей, в которых победители получают страшную облезлую плюшевую игрушку или вонючую свечку?

Короче говоря, Андрей окончательно выбросил из головы Особу с ее антиквариатом и магией и сосредоточился на бизнесе.

– 2 –

Главной – и единственной – надеждой Андрея на успешное осуществление его плана по развитию «Зималетто» была осенняя коллекция. Она должна была стать не просто удачной, а мегаудачной. Взрывной, потрясающей воображение, великолепной и гениальной. Андрей знал, что Милко по плечу эта задача, и потому с особой тщательностью и размахом готовился к показу. Реклама, пресс-релизы, шумиха, интригующие предположения – на все это он не скупился. Андрей очень рассчитывал на удвоенную по сравнению с другими удачными коллекциями прибыль, хотя его лучший друг и по совместительству глава отдела маркетинга Роман Малиновский и советовал ему «не говорить гоп, пока не перепрыгнешь». Но интуиция Андрея подсказывала ему, что все пройдет без сучка, без задоринки, в точности так, как он наметил. Вот почему Андрей был даже не разочарован – сокрушен, когда все вышло не так, как он жаждал.

У Милко, как и у многих другие гениев, была одна проблема – он не умел вовремя остановиться. Сначала Павел и Маргарита Ждановы, а теперь вот Андрей играли роль его тормозов, а иногда и стоп-крана, и не давали ему увлечься новыми, революционными и сногсшибательными идеями, которые грозили превратиться в нечто чудовищное. И это при том, что Мило клялся и божился, что хорошим вкусом обладают в Москве очень немногие, а безупречным – лишь он один. Так или иначе, к осенней коллекции он подготовил такую уйму эскизов, что их хватило бы коллекций на пять, и на плечи Андрея лег нелегкий выбор: что оставить, а что выкинуть. Жданов-младший искренне (и небезосновательно) считал, что хороший вкус у него есть, равно как и предпринимательская жилка, и первым делом забраковал все эскизы в красных и коричневых тонах. Потому что эти цвета осени – жуткая банальность, все это уже сто раз повторялось, и к тому же у прямых конкурентов «Зималетто» в этом сезоне в коллекции присутствуют те же тона и оттенки. А Андрей хотел, чтобы его новая коллекция была уникальна. Милко немного повозмущался по этому поводу – что было его естественным состоянием, – но уступил.

В итоге… Нет, коллекцию хвалили, ее назвали «как всегда великолепной», в «духе современных тенденций», «радующей глаз необычным кроем», но это все была не та реакция, на которую рассчитывал Андрей. Никакой бури восторга, никаких восторженны оваций. Мода – это не то, что создают дизайнеры, мода – это то, что носят ее законодательницы, и то, о чем пишут в модных журналах. Тем, кого Андрей пригласил на показ в надежде на то, что они станут локомотивом успеха коллекции, новые творения Милко, безусловно, понравились, но не настолько, чтобы сделать их сенсацией. Но обиднее всего было то, что пара изданий написала, что коллекции не хватило ярких цветов, что ряд моделей смотрелся бы лучше в красных тонах. Это особенно возмутило и разозлило Андрея. Однако исправить ничего уже нельзя было.

Доходов от продажи осенней коллекции хватило для выплаты бóльшей части кредита, но не хватало для осуществления задуманных Андреем преобразований. Это означало, что его дорога снова лежала в «Роспромбанк», попытаться выбить новый займ. Благо еще, что финдиректор «Зималетто», Ветров, которого Андрей поймал за руку на всяких нечистоплотных делишках, «согласился» изменить немного отчет для Совета директоров, чтобы Андрея не сняли с должности раньше, чем дела «Зималетто» пойдут в гору. Победителей ведь не судят, так? А Андрей обязательно своего добьется, не сейчас, так позже, и Совету вовсе не зачем знать, какой ценой. Главное – продержаться в кресле президента до этого момента.

Припарковаться опять было негде, и Андрей покинул банк раздраженным и сердитым, как и в прошлый раз. Когда он дошел до середины переулка, он вдруг вспомнил магазин, в котором покупал отцу часы, и чуднýю продавщицу, посоветовавшую ему поставить все на красное, и его гнев на обидчицу-судьбу возрос в сто раз. Вот! Вот кто во всем виноват – странная Особа. Наверняка она работала на конкурентов, а иначе откуда она знала про то, что ему нужен подарок для отца. Точно, она специально хотела сбить его с толку – поняла, что он ее не послушает и сделает все наоборот. У, змея подколодная!

Распрямив плечи и тряхнув головой, Андрей решил найти этот магазин, чтобы высказать Особе все, что он о ней думает. Если, конечно, она там еще работает – а то, может, она выполнила свою гнусную миссию и уволилась. Нет, ну как ловко, они все подстроили! Еще чуть-чуть, и Андрей уверился бы в том, что дождь тоже подстроили конкуренты, но не успел, потому что увидел наконец нужную ему дверь. На этот раз он не забыл прочитать название магазина: «Лавка чудес» («Очень оригинально», – фыркнул Андрей), и чуть ниже «Для дома и души».

Рывком распахнув дверь, Андрей готов был с порога начать обвинительную речь, но, говоря языком пролетариата, обломался: за кассовой стойкой стоял молодой мужчина в безупречно скроенном, как с ходу определил наметанный глаз Андрея, костюме-тройке. Учитывая, что мужчине было не больше двадцати пяти-двадцати семи лет, это выглядело несколько странно – ну кто сейчас вообще носит такие костюмы, особенно в таком возрасте? _Да у них тут у всех неординарные вкусы в одежде._

– Добрый день, – вежливо сказал мужчина. – Могу я вам чем-то помочь?

Весь запал Андрея как-то очень быстро и незаметно прошел, и ему вдруг стало смешно от того, что он себе напридумывал. Вот что значит дойти до ручки. Поскольку Андрей бодро врал всем окружающим, что дела у «Зималетто» идут отлично (единственными людьми, которые знали правду, были Ромка да Ветров, но первый все шутил, а ждать сочувствия от второго было бы нелепо), то никто не мог понять, почему он так взвинчен, и, соответственно, никто его не не утешал и не поддерживал. В такой ситуации еще не то нафантазируешь, лишь бы выпустить пар и сорвать на ком-то злость. Но сейчас, когда этот порыв у него испарился, Андрей почувствовал себя крайне неловко. С другой стороны, если Особа здесь больше не работает… что, если он прав? Ну, и вообще – раз уж он здесь, не уходить же вот так просто.

– Да, любезный, пожалуй, можете. Я недавно покупал у вас часы…

– Саввы Морозова?

– Да, именно их. Их мне подала девушка, такая… – Андрей замялся, не зная, как лучше описать Особу так, чтобы не вышло очень уж оскорбительно.

– Екатерина Валерьевна, – ответил молодой человек, и Андрей мог поклясться, что его тон из безупречно-вежливого превратился в холодно-вежливый, хотя уловить эту разницу было очень трудно.

Андрей пожал плечами – может, и Екатерина Валерьевна.

– Я хотел бы с ней поговорить.

– Какие-то проблемы с часами? В таком случае я с удовольствием помогу…

– Нет, спасибо, никаких проблем, мне нужна… Екатерина Валерьевна.

– К сожалению, – тон мужчины стал совсем уж ледяным, – но в данный момент ее… – он осекся, когда за спиной Андрея звякнул дверной колокольчик, и продолжил: – А вот и она.

Андрей обернулся. Помимо вышеупомянутой Екатерины Валерьевны (если, конечно, они с молодым человеком говорили об одной и той же персоне), которая выглядела точно так же, как в их с Андрее первую и последнюю встречу, в магазин зашла еще одна девушка в длинной пестрой юбке, цветастой блузке и в таком количестве различной бижутерии, что хватило бы на весь женский коллектив «Зималетто».

– Здрассьте, – кивнул Особе Андрей.

Особа не сразу его заметила, из-за того, что увлеченно болтала с похожей на цыганку подружкой.

– Здравствуйте, – удивленно откликнулась она. – Вам у нас так понравилось или возникли какие-то проблемы с часами?

Под внимательным взглядом трех пар глаз Андрей несколько нервно переступил с ноги на ногу и сказал, слегка поморщившись:

– Ни то, ни другое. Мне надо с вами поговорить. Предпочтительно наедине.

– Эм, ну хорошо.

Молодой человек вышел из-за стойки и направился в зал антиквариата. «Цыганка», подозрительно посмотрев на Андрея, явно неохотно скрылась за дверью зала под названием «Магия».

– Это вы во всем виноваты, – мрачно сказал Андрей, но без злости и без раздражения, скорее устало.

– В чем? – с любопытством спросила Особа (точно ли она Екатерина еще предстояло выяснить).

– Если б не ваше дурацкое гадание, я не выбросил бы из коллекции красные вещи, и нас ждал бы успех, которого «Зималетто» заслуживает.

Андрей прекрасно отдавал себе отчет как в том, какой чушью это, должно быть, показалось Особе, так как и в том, что он ведет себя как капризный ребенок, но сдержаться не смог. Пусть он больше и не винил Особу во всех своих неудачах, выговориться ему все равно было необходимо.

– Вы правда в это верите? – все так же любопытно поинтересовалась Особа, которую Андрей мысленно решил называть Екатериной, а то как-то неудобно получается.

– Нет, – с тяжелым вздохом признался Андрей. – Хотя не уверен. Я уже ни в чем не уверен, – пожаловался он, поражаясь самому себе.

– Бывает, – посочувствовала Екатерина. – Честно-пречестное, я тут совершенно ни причем… за исключением, конечно, того, что вам следовало ко мне прислушиваться.

Андрей очень хотел разозлиться на такое посыпание солью его бередящих ран, но у него не получилось. Вместо этого он вытянул руку ладонью вверх.

– Вот, гадайте, теперь я точно к вам прислушаюсь.

Екатерина покачала головой.

– Увы, но этот шанс вы уже упустили.

– Что это была разовая акция? – сделал жалкую попытку пошутить Андрей.

– Что-то вроде того. Но я могу предложить вам кое-что другое.

Она прошла за стойку, нагнулась и, выпрямившись, протянула ему круглый камешек с дыркой посередине, очень похожий на «куриный бог», которые Андрей собирал в далеком детстве в тот единственный раз, когда его отправили в пионерлагерь.

– Носите его всегда с собой, и он поможет вам в делах.

– Неужели? – спросил Андрей, скептически разглядывая камешек.

– Совершенно точно, – улыбнувшись, подтвердила Екатерина, и Андрей внезапно увидел, что не такая уж она и уродина.

Он взял у нее камень, который оказался легче, чем он ожидал, и после некоторого колебания сунул его в карман.

– Спасибо. Сколько я вам должен?

Екатерина покачала головой.

– Это подарок. Такие вещи – если, конечно, вы хотите, чтобы он действовал, – не продают и не покупают, только дарят.

– Эээ, спасибо. Ну, я, наверное, пойду.

Уходить ему почему-то не хотелось. Впервые за много месяцев, как с изумлением осознал Андрей, он был спокоен, расслаблен и на время забыл о висящем над его головой (и над «Зималетто») Дамокловым мечом. Немного потоптавшись на месте, Андрей направился к выходу.

– Удачи, Андрей Павлович, – сказала ему вслед девушка, и Андрей благодарно улыбнулся ей через плечо.

– 3 –

Разумеется, он ей не поверил. В смысле, не поверил в то, что этот амулет, талисман или что это такое приносит удачу. Однако он оценил попытку Екатерины подбодрить его. Вот почему, когда через несколько дней «Зималетто» внезапно заключило очень выгодный контракт с поставщиком, к которому Андрей уже давно искал подход, он не связал это с камнем с дыркой посередине, лежавшем в кармане его пальто. А через несколько дней «Зималетто» вернули арестованные было на таможне контрабандные ткани (спасибо Ромке, удружил. Впрочем, благодаря его же широким знакомствам ткани таки к ним вернулись, на что Андрей уже никогда и не надеялся). Дальше – больше. Дела «Зималетто» начали улучшаться так стремительно, что это казалось невозможным. Андрей боялся, что он вот-вот проснется, и это окажется не более чем приятным сном. Но нет, «Зималетто» процветало, и тогда-то Андрей и вспомнил о данном ему в «Лавке чудес» талисмане на удачу. Он пытался уговорить себя, что это не более чем совпадение, но коварный внутренний голос нашептывал, что все это правда, что своему благополучию он обязан «куриному богу», и Андрей, поверив в это, начал рисковать. Сначала по мелочи, а потом и по-крупному. Андрей быстро привык к такому положению вещей и был совершенно счастлив – все хорошо, и жизнь хороша. Единственным темным пятном в ней, правда, была его надвигающаяся свадьба с невестой Кирой Воропаевой, совладелицей «Зиамлетто», предложение которой Андрей сделал, чтобы обеспечить себе кресло президента компании. Киру Андрей не любил, изменять ей после помолвки не перестал (хотя в последнее время он был так занят, что ему было не до женщин), и предстоящим браком очень тяготился. Кира регулярно устраивала ему скандалы из-за измен и из-за того, что он совсем не уделяет ей времени, и, пусть это было малюсенькой ложкой дегтя в той бочке меда, в которую превратилась жизнь Андрея, истерики эти его все же напрягали. Но в общем и целом все было настолько хорошо, что Андрей был совершенно раздавлен, когда аккурат перед самым Новым годом, выяснилось, что зарубежные поставщики, которым он доверился и заключил с ними контракт на круглую сумму, – такие же мошенники, как и узбекские продавцы тканей. Казалось бы, Андрей должен былвыучить тот урок и больше никогда не повторять такой ошибки, тем более что в этот раз даже Малиновский был против, но успехи так вскружили ему голову, что он махнул рукой на интуицию и опыт. И прогадал. Не то чтобы это было смертельно для «Зималетто», но все же очень и очень неприятно. В тот же день на производстве сломались несколько станков, взятых в лизинг. Изначально Андрей хотел взять их в лизинг в «Севен-групп», известной и надежной фирме, но затем нашел более выгодный вариант в не столь известной компании, дозвониться которым после поломки не удалось ни самому Андрею, ни его юристам. Добила Андрея новость о том, что у них сорвалась аренда помещения в Праге, где они планировали открыть новый бутик «Зималетто».

Проигнорировав жалобы Киры, которой он обещал съездить и посмотреть очередную квартиру, Андрей поехал в «Лавку чудес».

– Он больше не работает, – заявил он, выкладывая на прилавок камень и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, что Екатерина заворачивала покупку высокой дородной дамы, посмотревшей на Жданова как на ненормального.

– Благодарю за визит, приходите к нам еще, – широко улыбнулась даме Екатерина, отдавая ей фирменный пакет.

Дама царственно кивнула и выплыла из магазина.

– Почему вы так решили? – выгнула бровь девушка, и Андрей  рассеянно заметил, что она сменила прилизанный пучок и обыкновенный «хвост», а две верхних пуговицы обычно наглухо застегнутой блузки были расстегнуты.

– Потому что неудачи посыпались на меня как из рога изобилия, а раньше все было совсем наоборот. Вы можете его починить?

Екатерина посмотрела на него… странно посмотрела, не просто с сочувствием, а с состраданием, которое обычно испытывают при виде деревенского дурачка, и позвала громко:

– Амурчик, пойди сюда на минуточку.

«Амурчиком» оказалась та цыганоподобная девушка, которую Андрей видел в свой прошлый визит, только на этот раз ее юбка была еще более пестрой.

– Смотри, Амура, – протянула ей камень Екатерина, – Андрей Павлович утверждает, что он сломался.

Амура мельком взглянула на талисман, и в ее глазах появилось точно такое же выражение, как и у подруги.

– Вот скажите, если я вам дам весло и скажу, что оно поможет вам переплыть море, вы тут же броситесь с ним наперевес в воду? – спросила Амура. – Или все-таки пойдете искать лодку или делать плот?

Это она к чему? Уловив его недоумение, Амура тяжело вздохнула, словно поражаясь его тупости.

– Вам же ясно сказали: талисман поможет вам в делах. Ключевое слово – поможет. Это же не джинн и не волшебная палочка, творить чудеса он не умеет.

– Я не просил от него чудес, – возмутился Андрей.

– Да? – в ее голосе был явный скептицизм, и Андрей почувствовал, как у него покраснели скулы.

Ну да, наверное, она права, но разве он так много ждал от талисмана? Всего-то минимизации рисков. Крупных рисков. Подумаешь, пустяк.

Амура покачала головой и снова ушла в зал с табличкой «Магия».

– Вы неоправданно рисковали, и поэтому израсходовали всю его энергию, – пояснила Екатерина. – Он пытался вам помочь, но это было для него слишком трудно.

– Ясно… А зарядить его нельзя?

Екатерина рассмеялась.

– Это же не мобильный телефон, – укоризненно сказала она.

– И, я так понимаю, это тоже была одноразовая акция? – криво усмехнулся Андрей.

– Верно.

– Жаль.

– Ничего страшного, я уверена, что у вас все будет в порядке.

– Правда?

– Правда-правда.

Андрей улыбнулся и поверил.

– Раз уж вы здесь, – сказала Екатерина (теперь он точно знал, что она – Катя, Катерина, Екатерина), – вы можете подыскать подарок своей невесте. Что-то мне подсказывает, что он вам необходим.

Андрей хотел было спросить, с чего она это взяла (откуда ей известно его имя, он догадывался – наверняка прочитала в светской хронике. Не увидела же в хрустальном шаре, в самом деле), но передумал.

– Да, пожалуй.

Катерина (Андрей решил, что это обращение ему больше нравится) сделала широкий жест рукой, обводя помещение и предлагая ему выбирать.

Умилостивить подарком Киру и впрямь было необходимо, но что купить, учитывая, что Андрей уже передарил ей все, на что у него хватило воображения, он не представлял.

– Кать, – выглянул из зала антиквариата молодой человек в костюме-тройке, которого Андрей  видел в прошлый раз – ты еще полчаса назад собиралась пойти пообедать и принести нам кофе.

Узрев знакомого посетителя, молодой человек тут же ретировался обратно.

– Разрешите составить вам компанию, – неожиданно предложил Андрей. – Я бы тоже не отказался от кофе.

Катерина удивленно уставилась на него, но кивнула.

– Хорошо, идемте. Обещаю, вы попробуете лучший кофе, какой вы когда-либо пили.

* * *

Кафе располагалось в соседнем переулке, и на вид было обычным среднестатистическим московским кафе. Девушка-администратор с бейджиком «Маша» и потрясающим бюстом приветствовала Катерину как давнюю знакомую, и Андрей понял, что сотрудники «Лавки чудес» здесь завсегдатаи.

Катерина оказалась права: кофе был божественным, а яблочный пирог – выше всяких похвал. Андрей, привыкший, что все женщины его круга обычно довольствуются салатами и прочей диетической едой, был приятно удивлен, когда Катерина заказала себе первое, второе и десерт и съела все это без тени раскаянья. Между прочим, ее несуразная и бесформенная одежда не скрывала ее тонкой талии, и Андрей задался вопросом, какую фигуру прячут ее наряды, вытащенные из бабушкиного сундука.

Пока они обедали, Андрей с рассказал Катерине о том, как обстоят дела у «Зималетто», какую шикарную зимнюю коллекцию готовит Милко, как им повезет, если все удастся открыть магазин в Милане, как его достал Воропаев и о многом другом. Девушка с интересом его слушала, вставляла комментарии, уточняла, рассказывала в свою очередь забавные истории о посетителях, и Андрей поймал себя на мысли, что он давно не проводил так хорошо время, когда можно  не беспокоиться о встречах, важных звонках, совещаниях и недовольстве невесты, а просто наслаждаться разговором. У Катерины обнаружилось отличное чувство юмора, ямочки на щеках и лебединая шея. Думать о том, почему он вдруг заметил последнее, Андрей себе запретил. Они провели в кафе больше полутора часов, и Андрей ничуть не пожалел об этом, хотя ему надо было бы в это время заниматься проблемами «Зималетто».

Когда они вернулись в магазин – надо же было Кире подарок, – с двумя картонными стаканами кофе, за кассовой стойкой их ждал молодой человек, а на ней – фирменный пакет.

– С вас девять тысяч семьсот рублей, – заявил он Андрею.

– За что? – опешил тот.

– За подарок вашей невесте, – чопорно отозвался мужчина.

Катерина сунула нос в пакет, на мгновение нахмурилась и быстро взглянула на коллегу, а затем сдержанно улыбнулась.

– Берите, Андрей Павлович, у Яна безупречный вкус.

Немного поколебавшись, Андрей протянул Яну кредитку, демонстративно не глядя в пакет.

– До свидания, Андрей Павлович.

– До свидания.

Едва ли он сюда еще вернется, незачем, а жаль.

* * *

Подарком был невероятно изящный браслет, который настолько понравился Кире, что она целую неделю не устраивала Андрею скандалов и стала носить его не снимая.

 **– 4 –**

Когда ему понадобилось купить подарок тете, сестре его матери, Андрей тут же подумал о «Лавке чудес». По правде говоря, он часто вспоминал о ней, сам не понимая почему. Что было такого в этом чудном магазине и в Катерине, что его мысли то и дело возвращались к ним, словно притянутые каким-то метафизическим магнитом? Не влюбился же он, в самом деле. Смешно даже. В любовь Андрей не верил. Во влечение и временное умопомрачение – да, а в любовь – нет. Когда-то он всерьез считал, что любит Киру, а до этого – однокурсницу Лику, а до нее – соседку Марину, отчего годам к двадцати пяти окончательно уверился, что любви нет, и к своим нынешнем тридцати двум мнения не поменял. Но не может же его влечь к Кате-Катерине. Она, конечно, судя по всему неплохой человек, но ведь не красавица же и не модель. И к тому времени, как Андрей опять поехал в «Лавку чудес», на этот раз за подарком тетке, он так и не разобрался в этой загадке.

– Добрый день.

За кассой стояла Амура, которая восприняла его приход как должное.

– Катя сейчас занята, – сообщила она, хотя Андрей ни о чем ее не спрашивал, – но она скоро освободится. Выбирайте пока.

– Угу.

Библиофилом Андрей никогда не был, но с самого первого его визита сюда его интересовало, что за книги стоят в шкафу, и сейчас он первым делом направился к нему. Пока Андрей разглядывал корешки книг, с названиями, написанными преимущественно на иностранных языках, с которыми он никогда не дружил, в магазин кто-то зашел. Обернувшись и увидев, что это не Катерина, Андрей вернулся к своему занятию, но уже через минуту его окликнула Амура.

– Андрей Павлович, извините пожалуйста, но мне надо отойти – будьте добры, присмотрите тут за всем. И за Егоркой.

Она кивнула на диван, и Андрей заметил вдруг, что на нем сидит паренек лет семи-восьми и что-то сосредоточенно рисует. Ответить Амуре Андрей не успел – она быстро скрылась в «магическом» зале вместе с посетительницей, оставив Андрея один на один с пылью веков и ребенком. Детей Андрей любил. Теоретически. Но в его окружении их было немного, и общаться с ними он не умел. Да и надо ли вообще общаться с этим конкретным ребенком – вон он как увлечен, даже головы не поднял, когда Амура упомянула его имя. И чей он сын? Амуры? Или Катерины?

Андрей немного побродил по залу и, так ничего и не выбрав, решил познакомится с мальчиком поближе – вроде неудобно совсем не обращать не него внимания, пусть даже сам Егорка ни разу не взглянул в его сторону.

Мальчик рисовал на придвинутом к дивану кофейном столике, а на диване рядом с ним лежало несколько готовых рисунков. Андрей присел на корточки слева от столика.

– Привет, Егор. – О чем разговаривать с семилетними пацанами Андрей не представлял. – Что ты рисуешь?

Егор продолжал рисовать, ничем не давая понять, что слышал Андрея, и не только не ответил, но даже не поднял головы. То ли потому что не хотел прерываться, то ли от стеснительности, а вероятнее всего – и то, и другое. Одно было ясно – разговаривать с Андреем он не хочет. Ладно, «неприятность эту мы переживем».

– Можно посмотреть твои рисунки?

Опять никакой реакции. Что же, молчание – знак согласия. Андрей медленно протянул руку к ближайшему рисунку и, перевернув и рассмотрев его, перевел ошеломленный взгляд на мальчика. На рисунке была изображена солнечная система. Правильно изображена, с Солнцем в центре  и остальными планетами, вращающимися вокруг нее. Причем планеты были раскрашены тоже верно, как на фотографиях в учебниках астрономии. Проще всего было бы поверить, что Егор оттуда и срисовал их, вот только рисунок был совсем свежий – пальцы Андрея стали черными от толстого слоя «космоса», а ничего похожего на учебник поблизости не наблюдалось. Мальчик определенно увлекался астрономией и хорошо рисовал, необычайно точно прорисовывая детали.

– Отличный рисунок, – искренне похвалил Андрей.

Мальчик по-прежнему делал вид, что в помещении никого кроме него нет. Андрей посмотрел остальные рисунки – все они были на звездную тематику, – и спросил:

– Кем ты хочешь стать, когда вырастешь? Наверное, космонавтом.

Ноль реакции.

– Скорее, физиком, – раздался голос.

За спиной Егора стояла Катерина. Несколько секунд она молча смотрела на макушку мальчика, а затем развернулась и направилась к кассе, жестом позвав за собой Андрея.

– Здравствуйте, Андрей Павлович.

– Здравствуйте. – Она заметно хмурилась, и Андрей не мог не спросить: – Что-то не так?

– Нет, ничего. Просто… Не обижайтесь и не удивляйтесь, что Егорка не стал с вами разговаривать, он савант и всегда такой.

– У меня и в мыслях не было обижаться, – заверил ее Андрей. – Но я понятия не имею, кто такой савант.

– Савантизм – это одна из форм аутизма и вообще отклонения в развитии. Непризнанный, но вполне реальный диагноз, – грустно пояснила Катерина. –  Саванты обычно отличаются неординарными интеллектуальными способностями, у них феноменальная память и они проявляют невероятные способности в самых различных сферах – от музыки до математики. Егорка уже прочитал массу учебников и книг по физике, астрофизике и астрономии и не только и помнит их наизусть. И постоянно рисует то, о чем прочитал, чаще всего – звезды, галактики и все в том же духе. Но он не разговаривает, не может себя обслужить и… В общем, вы уловили картину.

– Я… Мне жаль.

Андрею и впрямь было жаль, несмотря на то что мальчик был совершенно ему незнаком. Но было чертовски несправедливо – обладать таким умом и в то же время не иметь его.

– Нам всем жаль. Но такова его судьба.

– Слабое, должно быть, утешение для Амуры.

– Это не утешение, это данность, высеченная в камне, – вздохнула девушка. – Только при чем тут Амура?

– Ну, всякая мать…

– Нет, что вы, Амура не его мама. Мы приглядываем за Егоркой, пока…

– Кать, привет, извини, что опоздала!

В магазин ворвалась молодая женщина, в которой напрягший память Андрей с некоторым трудом узнал администратора кафе, в котором они обедали с Катериной.

– Ничего страшного, мы всегда рады с ним посидеть.

– Спасибо! Егор, сыночка, собирайся, мы опаздываем. Давай, это мы уберем. Где твоя курточка? Давай…

Девушка (ее имя Андрей не вспомнил бы и под страхом расстрела), тарахтела как пулемет и двигалась примерно с той же скоростью. Она мгновенно собрала все рисунки сына и карандаши, ловко одела его (мальчик покорно встал, когда она потянула его за руку, но сам не сделал ни малейшей попытки собраться), звонко чмокнула Катю в щеку и потащила было Егора к двери, но тут ребенок неожиданно заупрямился и, вырвав у матери руку, подошел к Катерине и Андрею и протянул им рисунок, который он держал в другой руке. На рисунке было изображено сердце, но не привычное всем красное сердечко – символ любви и непременный атрибут Дня святого Валентина, а обычное человеческое сердце, как в анатомическом атласе.

– Спасибо, Егор.

Катерина осторожно взяла у него рисунок и ободряюще кивнула шокированной матери мальчика, которая неподвижно стояла у двери. Егор, никак не отреагировав на слова Катерины, снова опустил голову и застыл на месте. Некоторое время взрослые молчали, надеясь на еще одно чудо, но его не произошло.

– Пока, Кать, – убитым голосом сказала Егоркина мама, снова беря его за руку. – Мы пошли.

– У них все будет хорошо. – негромко произнесла Катерина, когда мать и сын покинули магазин, отвечая на высказанные мысли Андрея. – Это только со стороны кажется, что все ужасно, но на самом деле у них все будет хорошо.

– Вы не можете утверждать это наверняка.

– Я – могу, – твердо заявила Катерина, и Андрей вновь, в который уже раз ей поверил, но все же хмыкнул насмешливо:

– Да? И что, он правда станет физиком? Или доктором? Судя по всему, к медицине у него тоже есть способности.

– Честно говоря, он первый раз нарисовал нечто подобное. Не знаю, что это значит.

Но Андрея почему-то сложилось впечатление, что все она знает, но не хочет в этом признаваться. Ну и ладно, все равно у «Лавки чудес» и ее работников было, кажется, немало тайн и странностей, и Андрей уже начал к ним привыкать.

– Итак, чем я могу вам помочь? – тоном профессионального продавца осведомилась Катерина, убирая рисунок под прилавок.

Андрей уже и забыл, зачем он здесь.

– Я ищу подарок тете.

– Замечательно! – просияла девушка так, словно Андрей только что сообщил ей, что она выиграла миллион долларов. – Мы как раз вчера купили то, что вам идеально подойдет.

Она скрылась за неприметной дверью в левом от Андрея углу, которую он раньше не замечал, и вернулась через пару секунд с круглой коробкой. Внутри лежала шляпа, и у Андрея промелькнула мысль, что Катерина все-таки шпионит за ним: шляпа – не эта, а вообще, – была великолепным подарком для его тетки. Дело в том, что эта самая тетя, сестра Маргариты Ждановой Елена, была одновременно и гордостью, и позором семьи. В далеком 1980-м году во время Олимпиады Елена, работавшая переводчицей, познакомилась с англичанином – представителем Олимпийского комитета. Как она умудрилась сбежать с ним в Англию после окончания Олимпиады – отдельная эпопея, главное, что ей это удалось. После чего ее семья получила ряд неприятностей, от небольших до очень крупных, но в конце концов, с взятием страной нового курса, все улеглось. Родные Елены были, с одной стороны, рады за нее, с другой – немного злы за все, что по ее милости им пришлось пережить, но старались не терять с ней связи. С англичанином, ради которого Елена стала предательницей родины, она развелась через пару лет и, вместо того, чтобы очутиться в нищете и безвестности, подобно большинству таких же эмигранток, вышла замуж за английского аристократа, не слишком богатого, но титулованного, очень-очень-очень дальнего родственника королевской семьи. Благодаря напористости и упорности Елены ее новый муж быстро разбогател, и Елена стала вращаться в высшем свете Англии, посещая все крупные светские мероприятия, включая королевские скачки. На которых, как известно, дамы носили шляпки. Красивые, уродливые, экстравагантные, простые, шедевральные, ужасные. Всякие разные.

В женских шляпках Андрей разбирался плохо, и половину тех головных уборов, которые он видел на тетке, он считал либо смешными, либо убогими, но она уверяла его, что каждый раз они производили фурор, и показывала в доказательство газетные статьи. Вот почему он не был уверен, что принесенная Катериной шляпка – вполне симпатичная, золотистая, украшенная вышивкой и стразами, – подойдет Елене (та терпеть не могла, когда ее называли тетей): слишком уж непритязательной, хотя и элегантной, она выглядела. Эти опасения он не преминул высказать Катерине.

– Обещаю, ей понравится, – улыбнулась та. – Доверьтесь моему вкусу.

– Как будто он у вас есть, – буркнул Андрей, и тут же проклял свой длинный язык. – Извините, я не хотел. Я…

– Ничего страшного, я не обиделась, – прервала его Катерина. – Я же понимаю, какое произвожу впечатление.

То, как она спокойно сказала он этом, убедило Андрея в том, что она действительно не приняла его слова близко к сердцу, и позволило спросить:

– Если так, то почему вы одеваетесь так, как будто вам Конституцией запрещено заходить в магазины одежды?

– Я так прячусь, – как ни в чем ни было пояснила девушка, небрежно пожав плечами.

– От недовольных клиентов или от налоговиков? – поинтересовался Андрей.

– От судьбы, – на полном серьезе ответила Катерина.

– Это как?

– Судьба очень не любит, когда ее предсказывают.

– Тогда зачем вы это делаете? – озадаченно осведомился Андрей, ни на секунду не задумавшись о том, как дико прозвучали ее признание и его вопрос.

– Потому что по-другому я не могу.

– Ясно… – глубокомысленно протянул Андрей, хотя, конечно, ничего ему было неясно. – Ладно, я ее покупаю.

– Вот и славно, – обрадовалась Катерина.

* * *

Только выйдя из магазина, Андрей сообразил, что с зуб Катерины исчезли брекеты.

 **– 5 –**

Андрей ни капли не удивился тому, что Елена была в восторге от шляпки, и через две недели он заехал в «Лавку чудес», чтобы сообщить об этом Катерине. Ведь это же обычная вежливость – сообщить продавцу, что проданный им товар понравился, так? Вежливость и ничего больше. И что с того, что Андрей пригласил Катерину в кафе? Ведь было обеденное время, и он не хотел, чтобы она осталась голодной. К тому же она была идеальным собеседником – внимательно слушала, не судила его, ничего от него не ждала, в отличие от Киры и его родителей, и с ней можно было разговаривать обо всем на свете. К тому же Кира прекратила постоянно следить за ним и донимать его постоянными скандалами и истериками и вообще успокоилась, так что Андрей мог позволить себе провести час-другой в компании Катерины и не лгать потом Кире о том, где он был, потому что она – вот чудо-то! – его и не спрашивала.

Через пару дней Андрею нужно было заехать по делам в «Роспромбанк», и, само собой, он не мог не заглянуть в «Лавку чудес». Вскоре у него были дела неподалеку, и он вновь навестил Катерину и ее друзей, придумав какой-то предлог. Через день он вернулся за якобы забытым (намерено оставленным) шарфом, а потом он перестал изобретать причины, и лишь смущенно улыбался, появляясь на пороге магазина. За несколько месяцев он многое узнал не только о Катерине, но и о ее коллегах, которые к тому же были ее лучшими и единственными друзьями.

С каждым его приходом Катя, как стал называть ее Андрей, постепенно менялась. Ее юбки все меньше походили на мешок из-под картошки и все больше – на нормальные современные юбки, то строгие, то кокетливые, то пышные, то летяще-струящиеся. Исчезли нелепые пиджаки, бабушкины ботильоны и кошмарные рюши и оборки. Единственное, что оставалось неизменным – круглые очки. Иногда Андрею казалось, что она, подобно гусенице, вылупляется из кокона, чтобы вот-вот стать прекрасной бабочкой. Иногда – что она примеряет на себя разные образы и стили, чтобы найти себя. Но чаще Андрей вообще об этом не задумывался, потому что Катя была Катей независимо от того, во что она одета. У нее были большие выразительные карие глаза, широкая искренняя улыбка, низкий грудной смех и доброе сердце. И куча тайн, в которые Андрей старался не лезть.

Время от времени заходил в «Лавку чудес», когда там были другие покупатели. Как-то раз в магазин благообразный интеллигентного вида старичок в классическом, немного старомодном пальто и с тростью. Андрей предполагал, что его заинтересуют книги или монеты или что-то в этом роде, но нет, он попросил Катю показать ему выставленные за стеклами стеллажа клинки и долго вертел в руках каждый из них, пока в итоге не взял самурайский меч. Натуральная блондинка с модельной внешностью (раньше Андрей взял бы у нее телефон еще до того, как она переступила порог, но то было раньше) купила какой-то древний трактат по химии, явно для себя. Случайно, как они сами выразились, забредшие в «Лавку» молодожены приобрели фарфоровых кукол. А однажды в магазин зашел высокий широкоплечий мужчина с белозубой улыбкой и шалым взглядом, похожий на голливудского актера амплуа героя-любовника, представившийся Кириллом, и поначалу Андрей напрягся, подсознательно углядев в нем соперника. Но заметив, как он смотрит на Яна, как в его глазах появляется недвусмысленное предложение, Андрей расслабился. Полчаса спустя Ян отпросился у Кати, которая, собственно, и была хозяйкой «Лавки», и ушел под руку с Кириллом, провожаемый веселыми взглядами Кати и Амуры и недоумевающим – Андрея. Нет, ориентация Яна Андрея ничуть не смутила, его поразило то, что обычно сдержанный, благоразумный и рациональный молодой человек согласился на свидание (это как минимум, но, скорее всего, на много большее) буквально с первым встречным незнакомцем. Как-то это было не в его духе. Но удивиться вслух Андрей не успел: едва за Яном и его… новым другом закрылась дверь, Амура восторженно завопила:

– Я же говорила! Я же ему говорила, что любовь всей его жизни будет темноволосым и голубоглазым,  а он все не верил  мое гадание.

– Учитывая, сколько лет назад это было… Но я за него очень рада.

Кстати, не в последнюю очередь благодаря Яну в «Зималетто» все было хорошо. Как-то Андрей упомянул, что хочет сменить финдиректора (с Ветровым ему уже давно хотелось расстаться, и теперь, когда не нужно было подделывать отчеты, такая возможность представилась), и Ян, экономист «по последнему образованию» (Андрей не стал уточнять, сколько их у него всего и сколько планируется), порекомендовал ему своего бывшего однокурсника. Так в «Зималетто» появился Коля Зорькин – тощий, вечно лохматый юноша и гениальный экономист. Зорькин взял на себя все финансовые дела «Зималетто», Кира разъезжала по Европе и СНГ, занимаясь открытием новых магазинов и инспекцией старых, Воропаев особо не досаждал, и у Андрея всегда находилось время, чтобы увидится с Катей. Он пил с ней кофе, гулял по старым улочкам Москвы («свой город надо знать и любить, Андрей, видеть его красоту, а иначе в нем неприятно и тягостно жить»), учился с первого взгляда отличать чиппендейл от другой антикварной мебели и наслаждаться жизнью – оказывается, раньше он этого не умел. Еще он ходил с ней в музеи и кино, и несколько раз взял с собой в тир. Поначалу он думал, что она откажется, но она согласилась, хотя стрелок из нее оказался никудышный. Но она лишь смеялась и все пыталась – безуспешно – попасть в «яблочко».

Роман не понимал, что с ним творится и почему он не «ловит, как раньше, рыбок Милко», но удостоверившись, что Андрей не попал в секту и не подсел на наркотики, оставил его в покое (лишь задумчиво сказав, что Андрея «потянуло на экзотику»). Кира как-то охладела к поиску квартиры к их свадьбе, равно как и к подготовке к этой свадьбе, и Андрей, с облегчением вздохнув, притворился, что никакой свадьбы не будет. Глупо, но такой приятный самообман.

Иными словами, Андрей был счастлив, не особо размышляя о причинах такого счастья.

Как это обычно и бывает, гром грянул в самый неожиданный момент.

– 6 –

«Лавка чудес» отмечала свое пятилетие. Это означало, что Катерина, Амура, Ян, приглашенный им Кирилл, Андрей, а также Егорка, взявшие выходной его мама Мария и отчим Федор, работавший баристой в том же кафе, что и его жена, собрались вечером в магазине, заказали пиццу, китайскую еду, разрезали испеченный Амурой шоколадно–ромовый торт и отпраздновали пятилетний юбилей «Лавки». Теплая компания засиделась за полночь, слушая рассказы о забавных историях, случившихся с Катей и ее коллегами, немного непристойные шутки и анекдоты Кирилла и рассказы Федора о его байкерском прошлом. Егор с родителями ушли первыми, за ними последовали Ян и Кирилл, вызвавшиеся подвезти Амуру, а Катя осталась выбросить мусор и закрыть магазин. Амура и Ян предложили было ей помочь, но Андрей сказал, что с удовольствием это сделает. На прощание Кирилл залихватски подмигнул Андрею, а Амура одарила взглядом из серии «вы мне нравитесь, но если вы обидите Катю, я вас лично кастрирую, вырежу вам сердце и похороню на свалке». Амура всегда была готова броситься на защиту друзей. Наполовину африканка (хотя это было практически незаметно), она была сиротой, так же как Ян, в котором текла некоторая доля польской крови, и Катя, чьи родители, погибли несколько лет назад, и они втроем были друг для друга единственной семьей.

Если задуматься – чего Андрей старался не делать, – в их совместной истории было много странностей. Так, в «Лавке чудес» все трое работали с самого ее открытия, а знакомы были и того дольше, но Яну было двадцать шесть лет, и он совершенно точно учился с Николаем Зорькиным, однако при этом у него имелось и образование, связанное с антиквариатом – не то историческое, не то связанное с искусством, и он еще говорил на трех языках. Спрашивается, когда он успел всему этому выучиться? А сама Катя? Она рассказывала, что ее отец был военным, а мать – домохозяйкой, тогда откуда у нее деньги на аренду помещения в самом центре Москвы? Богатый любовник? Нет, в этом Андрей был уверен. Отмывание денег через магазин? Да вроде, непохоже. И, главное, почему магия? В магию Андрей не верил, но если допустить – гипотетически, всего лишь гипотетически предположить, – что она и впрямь существует, хотя, конечно, это бред, то почему магия совмещена с антиквариатом? (В зале с табличкой «Магия» Андрей, к слову, ни разу не был.) Не проще ли были открыть магический салон, как делают сейчас все, кому не лень? Но именно потому Андрей и не задавался этими вопросами – ответов на них у него все равно не было, а омрачать отношения с Катей сомнениями Андрей не хотел.

После того, как они с Катей все быстро прибрали и закрыли «Лавку», Андрей, само собой, не мог не проводить Катю домой. Она жила недалеко от магазина, в нескольких троллейбусных остановках, но отпускать ее ночью одну Андрей не собирался. Не успели они пройти и нескольких метров, пошел снег, совсем не апрельский снег – крупные пушистые снежинки кружились в воздухе и медленно падали на землю.

– Смотрите, какая красота!

Катя встала под фонарем, задрала голову и несколько минут восхищенно любовалась снегом, а затем сияющими глазами посмотрела на Андрея, и тот понял две вещи: первое – на ней не было неизменных очков, хотя выходила она в них, и второе – ему нестерпимо хочется ее поцеловать. Не то чтобы такое желание возникало у него впервые – его уже долгое время занимала мысль, действительно ли ее губы такие мягкие, какими кажутся, и какие они на вкус, но каждый раз ему удавалось убеждать себя, что незачем портить этим их дружбу. Но сейчас Андрей не удержался и, обхватив ее лицо ладонями, поцеловал ее. Катины губы были прохладными, нежными, податливыми, и они покорно раскрылись под напором губ Андрея. Казалось время вокруг них остановилось, а мир замер. Андрей не знал, сколько времени они целовались – секунду, минуту, вечность? – но он знал, что если бы не необходимость дышать, они никогда не перервали бы этот поцелуй. Глубоко вздохнув, Андрей снова потянулся было к Кате, но она отстранилась и сказала мягко:

– Не надо, Андрей.

Но не поверил ее словам. Он чувствовал, что то, что произошло только что между ними, – магия, и кто-кто, а Катя не могла не ощутить этого.

– Кому не надо, Кать? – спросил он. – Мне очень даже надо.

Он вновь потянулся к ней за вторым поцелуем, но Катя уперлась рукой в его грудь, не позволяя ему этого, и энергично помотала головой.

– Нельзя. Нам нельзя. _Тебе_ нельзя.

– Это из-за Киры? – нахмурился Андрей, силясь угадать, в чем дело. – Если да, то я завтра же…

– Шшш… – Катя приложила палец к его губам. – Не говори того, о чем пожалеешь. Того, что не сможешь исполнить.

– Не пожалею. Смогу.

– Возможно. – Катя смотрела на него отчаянными глазами, и в них было нечто большее, чем нежелание заводить роман с помолвленным мужчиной. – Тогда просто не говори то, что ты не обдумал.

– Я…

Что он возразить? Что все обдумал? Но это не так, Андрей действовал спонтанно, и решение отменить (к чертовой матери!) свадьбу с Кирой пришло к нему лишь секунду назад. Однако он был убежден, что не отступится от него. Неужели Катя этого не понимает.

– Завтра. Обдумай все, как следует обдумай, а я буду ждать тебя завтра, что бы ты ни решил.

– Хорошо, – неохотно ответил Андрей. – Договорим завтра, и обещаю, я скажу все то, что собирался сказать сейчас.

Катя улыбнулась и взяла его под руку.

– Завтра будет завтра, а пока что давай жить сегодня.

Когда они дошли до ближайшей засыпанной снегом машины, Катя вдруг сгребла с нее немного снега и, молниеносно слепив снежок, запустила его в Андрея. Остаток пути до ее дома прошел весело, мокро и определенно не холодно.

– До завтра. – Прощание Андрей было полно надежд.

– До завтра. – Прощание Кати отражало ее смутное беспокойство и неуверенность.

– 7 –

Утром Андрея разбудил недружелюбный толчок в плечо.

– Что? – проворчал он, разлепляя глаза. – Кира? Что… что ты здесь делаешь?

– Невеста не может прийти пожелать своему жениху доброго утра? – язвительно спросила сидевшая на крае его кровати Кира. – Тем более что эта невеста давно не наслаждалась обществом жениха, который вечно где-то пропадает вечерами.

– Кира…

– Вставай, Жданов, вставай, а то проспишь все самое интересное.

Что-то было не так. Андрей не мог еще сообразить, что именно, но что-то с Кирой было не так. И, если подумать, не только сейчас, а уже некоторое время.

– Что интересное?

– Новость, Андрей. Интересную новость: я выхожу замуж.

Андрей сел на кровати, зевнул и потянулся.

– Я знаю, Кира.

Кира коротко и зло рассмеялась.

– Нет, Жданов, не знаешь. Потому что я выхожу замуж не за тебя.

– Глупая шутка, – буркнул Андрей, все бы отдавший за то, чтобы так оно и было.

– А я и не шучу. Хватит, уже нашутились, ты в особенности, и все за мой счет. Я все никак не могу поверить в то, какой дурой я была, как слепо я тебя любила. С тобой-то все ясно, ты как был сволочью, так и остался, но где были мои глаза?

– Подожди, подожди, Кира, что-то я не понимаю…

Кира опять рассмеялась.

– Андрей, как ты компанией управляешь, раз ты ничего дальше своего носа не видишь? Хотя нет, не отвечай, я и так знаю: все, что тебе надо, ты отлично видишь, просто  я тебе никогда не была интересна, вот и ты и не замечал ничего, лишь радовался, что я к тебе больше не пристаю со свадьбой, так?

– Кира, давай по порядку, – взмолился Андрей. – Я ничего не понимаю.

– Я все пыталась убедить себя, что твои измены – это ерунда, что ты меня любишь, что ты сделал мне предложение, не только потому что тебе нужен был мой голос на Совете, но надо быть конченой идиоткой, чтобы верить в то, чего нет и никогда не было, – горько сказала Кира.

– Кира, я… – Что он мог сказать? Учитывая, что ее слова были правдой, и он собирался сегодня с ней расстаться, – ничего.

На мгновение ему показалось, что она сейчас заплачет, но нет, она сдержалась, несколько раз прерывисто вздохнула, покрутила браслет, подаренный Андреем (тот самый, из «Лавки чудес»), и продолжила делано-спокойным тоном:

– Я встретила мужчину, который любит меня, а не мои акции, и который не будет изменять мне направо и налево. Я ухожу к нему. Мое заявление о переводе на должность директора нашего миланского магазина у тебя на столе, все отчеты – там же. Я улетаю в Милан сегодня вечером. Маргарите ты все объяснишь сам. До встречи. Счастья не желаю, я не настолько благородна.

Кира резко встала и направилась к двери.

– Кира, подожди! Кира…

Но она даже не обернулась. Громко хлопнула дверь, и Андрей остался один, размышляя над тем, что это было и не приснилось ли ему все это.

* * *

Не приснилось.

Андрей до последнего считал, что это Кира так своеобразно пошутила, но нет, как она и обещала, отчеты и заявление с просьбой назначить ее диктором миланского магазина «Зималетто» (со стикером: «Попробуй только не подпиши») лежали у него на столе. Она и впрямь не шутила. Какой метеорит на нее свалился, что у нее произошел такой переворот в сознании? Не иначе как Тунгусский.

Разумеется, Андрей был удивлен и озадачен ее поведением, но облегчения было гораздо больше. Все, он свободен! Причем не прилагая к этому особых усилий, хотя он готовился к слезам, обвинениям, истерике и расставанию с президентским креслом (он сам себе не поверил, когда, по дороге домой вчера вечером, осознал, что ради Кати он добровольно расстанется с этой должностью, если понадобиться, – и это после всех усилий, которые он приложил, чтобы ее добиться. Но почему-то – Андрей ни за что не смог бы объяснить почему, – Катя была важнее этого). Ура!

Андрей уже собирался было поехать прямиком к Кате, чтобы рассказать ей все, но сначала к нему заглянул Ромка, наслышанный о решении Киры (Андрей в который раз отметил, что новости в «Зималетто» нарушают законы физики, путешествуя со скоростью выше скорости света), затем он вынужден был провести спонтанную деловую встречу, после нее – встречу запланированную, так что в итоге в «Лавку» он выехал после обеда.

По дороге Андрей купил цветы, и попытался представить, как все будет. Нет, _не в этом смысле_. Он пытался представить, как будет ухаживать за Катей, как будет ходить с ней в театр (она говорила, что любит театр, но ей не с кем туда ходить, а одной – неинтересно), как познакомит ее с родителями. Это было совсем на него не похоже, слишком сентиментально, но Андрей не мог избавиться от мыслей об этом. Ему хотелось, чтобы их с Катей отношения (если она на них согласится, но она согласится, по-другому и быть не может), были идеальными, не то что у него с Кирой. Настоящими и искренними. И откуда это взялось? Впору подумать, что Катя его околдовала. Но нет, Андрей твердо знал, что его чувства к ней – его собственные.

К «Лавке» он подошел к отличном настроении и с широкой улыбкой… и остановился как вкопанный, не веря своим глазам. Витрина магазина была пуста (как и видимое сквозь нее  помещение) и на ней красовалась надпись «Сдается в аренду» и номер телефона. Этого не может быть, это немыслимо! Еще вчера никто и не помышлял о закрытии, да и реально ли это – вывезти все за одно утро? Если Катя это из-за него… Нет, нет, чушь собачья, что бы она к нему не чувствовала, она не стала бы закрывать «Лавку», она любила то, чем занималась, очень любила. Андрей подергал дверь (закрыто), проверил, не ошибся ли он на радостях адресом (все точно), достал было телефон, чтобы позвонить Кате, но вспомнил, что он, как последний дурак, так и не удосужился взять ее номер. Тогда он позвонил по написанному на витрине номеру: может, они подскажут ему, что произошло с магазином. Однако никто ему не ответил. На десятом звонке Андрей сдался и решил расспросить Машу, надеясь, что сегодня она работает. Она работала, но про судьбу «Лавки» ничего не знала, и была изумлена не меньше Андрея. Она пообещала позвонить ему, если что-то выяснит, но, кажется, не до конца ему поверила, решив, что он ее разыгрывает.

Следующие несколько дней Андрей провел как в горячке. Он неутомимо старался узнать где Катя и что с ней, но это было бесполезно: она и ее магазин будто исчезли с лица Земли. По настоянию Андрея Зорькин несколько раз звонил Яну, но телефон того был постоянно отключен или вне зоны доступа. Маша продолжала утверждать, понятия не имеет, куда делась «Лавка» и ее сотрудники. По указанному на витрине магазина телефону по-прежнему не отвечал, а телефон Яна был все также отключен. Соседние магазины не представляли, что сталось с «Лавкой», и тем более не видели, чтобы тем утром магазин переезжал.

Около двух недель Андрей никак не мог поверить в то, что случилось. Что стряслось с Катей и почему? Не из-за него же в самом деле «Лавка» прекратила свое существование. Или из-за него? Где Катя, почему она не связалась с ним, не объяснила ему все.

Затем пришел гнев. Как она могла его бросить? После всего, что между ними было? Или ничего и не было, а Андрей навоображал себе невесть что? Но нет, он твердо был убежден, что ему не показалось, что он нравился Кате точно так же, как она нравилась ему, и это была не просто дружба. Что все ее взгляды, прикосновения, улыбка, когда она его видела, – все это было больше, чем дружба. Или она искусно притворялась? Предательница!

Придя к выводу, что Катя посмеялась над ним и предала, Андрей напился прямо на рабочем месте, а затем, к ужасу своих подчиненных и в особенности секретарши, разгромил кабинет, выплескивая свою боль, разочарование и ярость на ни в чем неповинную мебель и технику. Срочно вызванному Зорькиным Малиновскому едва удалось его утихомирить и отвезти домой, но на следующий день Андрей отправился в бар и, напившись уже там, подрался с несколькими находившимися там здоровыми мужиками, которые, устав щадить его, расквасили ему нос и рассекли бровь. Андрей был даже рад этой боли – физическая, она притупила боль душевную.

Родители, и без того переживавшие его разрыв с Кирой, прослышали о его выходках, в срочном порядке вылетели в Москву, и Андрей поссорился с матерью («Хватит! Хватит, Кира тут не причем. Мне плевать, на нее, мам, п-л-е-в-а-т-ь, и я ни капли не переживаю из-за того, что она меня бросила. Я знаю, ты хотела девочку, а у тебя родился я, уж извини. И я не собираюсь жениться на Кире, чтобы ты могла поиграть с ней в дочки-матери»). Потом, правда, они помирились, но Андрей еще долго чувствовал себя последней сволочью. Он хотел возненавидеть Катю, очень хотел, но у него не получилось.

Еще он хотел найти забвение в многочисленных рыбках-кисках-зайках, но не вышло – приведя к себе одну из моделей Милко, Андрей неожиданно почувствовал к себе отвращение и, вызвав девушке такси, отправил ее домой.

Утром он вспомнил слова Кати о том, что она прячется от судьбы, которая не любит, когда ее предсказывают. И, хотя Андрей так до конца и не поверил в это, он испугался, что с Катей случилось что-то плохое. «Пожалуйста, – взмолился он, – пусть с ней все будет хорошо. Даже если я никогда больше ее не увижу, главное, чтобы с ней все было в порядке».

После этого он более-менее успокоился. Не смирился, нет, но, по крайней мере, перестал пить и срывать злость на окружающих. Он с головой погрузился в работу, оставив всякую надежду найти Катю. Мир вокруг него словно потускнел, утратил не только яркие цвета, но и запахи, и сильные чувства. Остались лишь блеклые тона и эмоциональная пустота: Андрей не испытывал ни удовлетворения от успехов компании, ни радости от весны и лета, ни удовольствия от вкусной еды. Ему было все равно. Ромка и родители поначалу пытались как-то растормошить его, и Андрей, утомленный их активностью, притворился, что с ним все в порядке. Это у него хорошо получилось, и его оставили в покое.

Где-то к концу лета в его жизнь стали возвращаться краски – слишком уж дивным выдалось лето, чтобы не замечать буйства зелени и цветов, теплого солнышка и птичьего щебета.

В начале сентября Андрей поехал по делам в «Роспромбанк» и, повернув в знакомый переулок, испытал болезненное дежавю. Припарковаться по традиции было некуда, и Андрей как всегда оставил машину в соседнем переулке. На витрине «Лавки» чудес по-прежнему было написано «Сдается в аренду». Надо же, чуднó: удачно расположенное помещение в самом центре – и никто не хочет его снять.

На обратном пути к машине Андрей, чтобы преодолеть искушение посмотреть на «Лавку» – все, эта страница его жизни навсегда закрыта, – открыл свежезаключенный договор с «Роспромбанком» и едва с кем-то не столкнулся. Подняв голову, чтобы извиниться, Андрей внезапно потерял дар речи и застыл на месте подобно пресловутой жене Лота: перед ним стояли Амура и Ян, последний держал в руках картонный стакан кофе из кафе, где работа мама Егорки Маша. Пока Андрей судорожно придумывал, что сказать (точнее, с чего начать), Амура тяжело вздохнула и, взглянув на Яна, произнесла мрачно:

– А я, между прочим, предупреждала, что этим все кончится.

Ян пожал плечами:

– Так я и не спорил. И, если ты помнишь, говорил ей, что не надо этого делать

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно ведя мысленный разговор, пока Амура наконец не кивнула. Прежде, чем Андрей успел спросить, о чем они и где Катя, Амура протянула ему руку, и сказала с еще более тяжелым вздохом:

– Идемте, Андрей, хватит вам уже мучиться. Вам обоим.

И она потянула его в сторону «Лавки».

– Куда мы? Что вообще творится, Амура? Что…

Андрей осекся: они остановились перед магазином, но сейчас он выглядел не пустым и заброшенным, как минуту назад, а таким, каким его первый раз увидел Андрей, с выставленными в витрине старинным бюро, креслом, похожим на кресло Санта-Клауса и манекеном в платье с кринолином.

– Что за…

– Привыкайте, – хмыкнул Ян и зашел в магазин. Вопреки обыкновению, колокольчик промолчал.

– Андрей, делайте и говорите только то, во что верите и что чувствуете, это самое важное, – сказала Амура, подведя его к двери, за которой Андрей ни разу не был – той самой, «магической».

– Зачем?! – раздался пронзительный женский крик, когда Амура открыла дверь, и в помещении тут же погас весь свет, за исключением нескольких свечей, стоявших на столике справа, так что Андрей даже мельком не разглядел комнату. – Зачем, Амура? – уже тише повторился вопрос откуда-то из глубины помещения, и Андрей узнал в говорящей Катю. Это, несомненно, был ее голос.

– Затем что хватит трусить, прятаться и ломать жизнь и себе, и ему, – жестко ответила Амура.

– Вы не имели права!

– Спорный вопрос. Но мы не звали его, а случайно встретили на улице. Ты же понимаешь, что это судьба.

– Да… – мягко ответила после паузы скрытая темнотой Катя.

Амура погладила Андрея по плечу и вышла.

– Кать? – позвал Андрей, осторожно шагнув вперед. – Кать, что происходит? Ты… ты в порядке?

– Да, – ответила она, но Андрей ей не поверил.

– Может, включим свет? – предложил Андрей. – Я…

– Нет! – резко оборвала его Катя и добавила спокойнее: – Нет, не надо, пожалуйста, я не хочу.

– Хорошо, раз не хочешь, значит не будем, – мягко сказал Андрей. Что с ней? Почему она тебя так странно ведет? И как так получилось, что пустой заброшенный магазин вдруг оказался вполне себе работающим, а Андрей этого в упор не видел? – Кать, я не буду просить у тебя объяснений, если тебе неприятно об этом говорить, но пожалуйста, скажи: я в чем-то виноват перед тобой? Это все из-за меня?

– Нет. Амура и Ян правы, – тихо сказала Катя. – Я должна была с тобой поговорить, а не прятаться как последняя трусиха. Но я просто не могла… А в итоге я сделала только хуже. Все испортила. – В ее голосе явно слышалось отчаяние, но Андрей не знал, как ее утешить. – Мне надо кое в чем тебе признаться. Я знаю, ты не веришь во все такое, но, тем не менее, это правда: ты – моя судьба. Я поняла эту сразу же, как ты вбежал сюда, чтобы спрятаться от дождя.

– Разве это плохо? – Андрею очень мешала темнота, не позволяющая ему видеть Катю, – по ее тону он не всегда мог определить, что она испытывает. – Я уже не знаю, во что я верю, и уж точно я не разбираюсь во _всем таком_ , но я тоже уверен, что ты моя судьба, и мне не нужно никакой другой.

– Все не так просто, – печально усмехнулась Катя. – Я бы все отдала за то, чтобы мы с тобой были обычными людьми, нашедшими друг в друге свою судьбу. Но все сложнее, намного сложнее. – Теперь в ее голосе была нескрываемая горечь. – Есть люди, судьбы которых нельзя изменить, они написаны еще до их рождения от первого до последнего вздоха, как, например, судьба Егорки. А есть люди, судьбы которых изменить сравнительно легко. Но несмотря на это судьба не любит, когда ее меняют, когда кто-то намеренно, осознанно меняет привычный ход вещей. Она мстит за это. Когда-то давно я решила спрятаться от судьбы, надеть маску, чтобы она меня не узнала. Так получилось, что эта маска – нелепая одежда и смешной облик – почти приросла ко мне. Я так долго носила ее, что едва не слилась с ней в единое целое. Однако при этом я все равно оставалась самой собой. Но мне не доставляло никакой радости смотреться в зеркало, и до поры до времени я с этим мирилась. Это трудно объяснить, таковы законы, по которым живут такие как я. В общем, так уж вышло, что я могла снять эту маску, только когда встречу собственную судьбу, после чего мне не надо будет от нее прятаться. Как я уже сказала, это сложно объяснить. Твоя же судьба… До того, как ты познакомился со мной, твоя судьба еще могла измениться. Вот только из-за Киры это было маловероятно.

– Из-за Киры? – переспросил Андрей. – Почему?

– Ее любовь к тебе… Наверное, когда-то это и впрямь была любовь, но со временем она переросла в болезненную одержимость, которая опутывала тебя подобно силкам. Не думаю, что ты это чувствовал, но когда ты впервые зашел в «Лавку», я тут же это увидела. И не только я, Амура и Ян тоже. Я не была уверена, что должна вмешиваться: зная, что ты моя судьба, я боялась все испортить, но ты мучился, даже не подозревая об этом, и я рискнула. Браслет, который выбрал Ян в подарок Кире, который я разрешила ему выбрать… Это не обычный браслет, он помог Кире вылечиться от одержимости тобой, прояснил ее разум и укрепил дух. Но если бы не это, она никогда тебя не бросила бы. Ты ее – вероятно, но не она тебя. И судьбе не понравилось такое вмешательство в ход событий. Так она нашла меня.

Катя замолкла, и Андрей, хотя и понимал, что лучше ее не подгонять, не сдержавшись, спросил:

– И?

– Ну, не зря же говорят, что у судьбы странное чувство юмора. Она наказала меня, легчайшим из возможных способов и в то же время одним из самых ужасных. Поэтому-то я и сделала так, чтобы тебе показалось, будто «Лавка» больше не работает – я не нашла в себе силы показаться тебе такой. Прости, мне очень стыдно за то, что я не объяснила тебе, в чем дело. Я думала только о себе, а в итоге тяжелее всего пришлось тебе. Я вижу, как плохо тебе было. Прости.

Было впечатление, что Катя вот-вот расплачется, и Андрей снова проклял эту дурацкую темноту.

– Я все равно ничего не понимаю. Хорошо, я верю в судьбу, в то, что она мстительная сволочь, и в то, что ей не понравилось, что я освободился от Киры и нашел тебя. Но что такого ужасного она сделала, что ты от меня спряталась, оставив гадать, жива ты или нет? – Андрей невольно повысил голос.

Часть того гнева, который он испытал, осознав, что Катя пропала, вернулся к нему. Не самый подходящий момент, но контролировать свои эмоции Андрей в данную минуту не мог. Гнев этот был смешан с сумасшедшей радостью от того, что он наконец-то снова видит Катю, и с беспокойством за нее. На мгновение он вспомнил историю о Красавице и Чудовище и Иване-царевиче и Царевне-лягушке. Андрей готов был поцеловать кого угодно, хоть черта лысого, лишь бы вернуть Катю.

– Амура и Ян считают, что я полная дура. Что я не должна была поступать так с тобой. Что я веду себя по-детски. Все это правда. Но я так долго жила в обличии, которое постепенно начала ненавидеть, и так радовалась, когда избавилась от него, что… – тут в комнате зажегся свет, так внезапно и такой яркий, что Андрей невольно зажмурил глаза, – …вновь вернуться в него было просто невыносимо. А еще более кошмарной была мысль о том, чтобы опять показаться тебе такой,  – шепотом закончила Катя.

Андрей осторожно открыл глаза. В нескольких шагах от него, в самом центре помещения, стоял круглый стол, а у стены напротив – диван, на котором сидела Катя. На первый взгляд – живая и невредимая, только очень напряженная, смотревшая на Андрея широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых отражался целый водоворот эмоций. Несколько секунд Андрей молча разглядывал ее, пытаясь понять, все ли с ней в порядке. Затем до него дошло, что Катя выглядела точно так же, как в их первую встречу. Еще через пару секунд он осмыслил ее слова, и он пожалел, что под рукой нет боксерской груши – она идеально подошла бы, чтобы выплеснуть на нее ту ярость, которая его охватила. Не бить же Катю, хотя, положа руку на сердце, она заслуживала хорошей порки, как утверждала  какая-то атавистическая часть сознания Андрея. Она заставила его пройти через Ад, из-за того, что…

– Так все это время ты пряталась, потому что тебе снова пришлось надеть бабушкину одежду? – прошипел Андрей, подойдя к дивану и за руки подняв Катю на ноги. В нее несчастных глазах, скрытых толстыми линзами круглых очков, закипали слезы.

– Бабушкину одежду, которую я уже никогда не смогу снять! – воскликнула она. – Я была так счастлива, когда встретила тебя и начала меняться! Я надеялась, что если мы будем вместе, если ты поймешь, что я твоя судьба, тебе не придется меня стесняться. Я снова могла смотреть на себя в зеркало без отвращения, могла менять одежду, как хочу, была самой собой. А потом вмешалась судьба, и этот облик стал моим проклятьем до конца жизни. И я… я подумала, что лучше будет тебя меня не видеть. Такая я тебе не нужна, – едва слышно закончила Катя.

У Андрея в голове промелькнуло много ответов на это, но он без труда выбрал самый подходящий (и наиболее соответствующий его душевному состоянию): притянув к себе Катю за лацканы пиджака, он буквально впился в ее губы жадным, требовательным поцелуем, ничуть не похожим на их первый поцелуй, нежный и неуверенный.

– Я сам решаю, кто мне нужен, а кто нет. Амура с Яном и впрямь правы: ты не имела права принимать решение за меня, – безапелляционно сказал Андрей, одну руку положив Кате на талию, а второй погладив ее щеку, проведя большим пальцам по ее губам. – Ты хоть представляешь, что я пережил?

– Извини, – пискнула Катя.

Андрей хотел было продолжить обличительно-обвинительную тираду, но передумал. Его гневный запал испарился, и ругать тесно прижимавшуюся к нему Катю не было больше никакого желания. Она нашлась, с ней все хорошо, и она – если он все правильно понял, – его любит. Злиться в таких обстоятельствах очень трудно.

– Извиняю, – вздохнул он. – Ты мне нужна любая, мне плевать, как ты одета. И вообще, я влюбится в тебя такую, и…

– Правда? – Глаза Кати стали неправдоподобно огромными.

– Правда. Честное пионерское. Только не говори, что ты этого не знала.

– Я… я до последнего боялась в это верить.

– Ничего, теперь я до конца жизни буду убеждать тебя в том, что ты зря боялась, и что ты самая красивая женщина на свете, независимо от того, во что ты одета, – улыбнулся Андрей. – И не смей больше ничего от меня скрывать.

– Не буду, – пообещала Катя. – Я тебя люблю.

– Ну наконец-то! – лишь наполовину шутливо сказал Андрей. – А я уже думал, что никогда этого не услышу. Я тебя тоже.

Катя покраснела, и Андрей, которому понравился ее румянец, принялся искать способы его вызвать. Они еще многое не обсудили, и Андрей не был уверен в том, что их будущее не зависит от мстительной судьбы (сама концепция того, что судьба может сознательно мстить, все еще казалось ему безумием), но он не сомневался в том, что будет сражаться за Катю со всем миром, если потребуется. Он также не сомневался, что они с ней будут жить долго и счастливо, ведь одно то, что он встретил Катю и влюбился в нее было достойным сказки чудом, а сказкам положено хорошо кончаться.

 **Вместо эпилога.**

– Ка-а-ать…

–Ммм..?

– Мне правда все равно, во что ты одета, и я понимаю, что тебе нельзя менять эту одежду, но, надеюсь, ты в ней не спишь? Тебе разрешено раздеваться?

– Попробуй и узнаешь… Ой, кажется, там пришел покупатель.

– Ка-а-ать!

 


End file.
